Pieces of Me
by Never-chan
Summary: They like her because she's herself, simple as that.


Pieces of Me

**Harry Potter** liked her company best. (She always seemed to know the right, despite strange, things to say; which usually ended up making his day.) Not many could say this about the Ravenclaw witch, the oddity of her persona usually being too much of a blockade to get by. But Harry had managed, and he rather liked it on the other side.

**Hermione Granger** liked her vast collection of peculiar knowledge best; though she would never admit it, mind you. Despite the many arguments they got in over her beliefs, and the insults that usually followed (of Hermione being close minded, which she wasn't.) They always made Hermione think afterwards; a certain girl still etched into her thoughts.

**Dean Thomas** liked her bravery best. During the war they had bonded, and he had come to know her better than most of their peers could say. It was a hidden quality she didn't show many, but it ended up being his strength in the end. Dean often questioned the sorting hat, in whether or not he had made the right choice.

**Seamus Finnigan **liked her personality best. Though he had to secretly admit, he had ignored her all through his school years. It wasn't until his best friend, Dean Thomas introduced them, (he explained they had gotten close during the war) did Seamus really get to know her. And boy was he ever missing out.

**Neville Longbottom** liked her friendship best. Though nothing compared to hers, his years at Hogwarts had been pretty lonely as well. It wasn't until they met that fateful day on the train, did he get a taste of true friendship. Since then Neville has tried to repay the favor, making sure she knew he would always be a friend she can count on.

**Ronald Weasley** liked her eyes best. He could honestly say he had never come across anyone else with eyes like hers; the brightest blue imaginable. So much so they had a silver hue to them, always shining with unlimited dreams and possibilities. It always gave Ron new hope when she looked at him.

**Ginny Weasley** liked her hands best. Whenever she was feeling down; from her rotten brothers to boy troubles, she would always feel loads better after they talked. (Her touch sent jolts of electricity coursing through her body, seeming to ease whatever worries she felt.) Sometimes Ginny didn't even have a reason, before shyly reach over and take her hand in hers; just loving the feel.

**Fred Weasley** liked her laugh best, his brother **George**, however preferred her smile. Fred liked the way she indulged them, asking innocent questions about their work and always willing to help out. (Even though sometimes they did take advantage of her, her presence was always greatly appreciated.) George was memorized by the way the whole room brightened by her smile. They constantly argued which point was better, but in the end they couldn't decide.

(Bonus – I couldn't choose.)

**Fred Weasley** liked her laugh best. She never laughed at them, and yet not with them. Giggling a bubbling laugh as she was amused by the simple tricks they could perform. Her laughter always rang in his ears, even after they had parted ways; twinkling like bells.

**Bill Weasley** liked her hair best. The colour was like lemons, oddly his favourite fruit. And the sheer length memorized him, while the multiple uneven strands created character. He had always preferred his short hair before they met, but he was rather taken by hers. Since then Bill has always grown his hair out (much to his mother's discontent.)

**Charlie Weasley** liked her ability to believe best. Coming fresh out of Hogwarts, he had no idea what to do. But the skin-kneed, raggedy haired girl he used to baby-sit gave him loads of options. Eventually he chose a career to pursue dragons (he can always remember how delighted she was when she heard the news.) Not a day goes by when Charlie's at work, he doesn't think of her.

**Percy Weasley** liked her curiosity best. He always found it difficult to engage in contact with people with a lower IQ than his; finding their dull drabble utterly boring and pointless (like Quidditch, good riddance.) Her numerous questions, even the odd ones always kept Percy on his toes. It gave him a purpose.

**Rubeus Hagrid** liked her imagination best. Out of all his students, she had to be the best one there. She was always willing to learn, never complained and didn't care about getting her hands dirty. After class she would stay to help clean up, engaging in conversation with him. Hagrid was amazed by her knowledge of many mythical creatures, and chuckled at the ones he was certain she made up. She always made him smile.

**Roger Davies** liked her spirit best. In truth she was a horrible Quidditch player, the worst he had seen by far. But she came to him, asking for lessons and being the captain of the Ravenclaw team he gladly agreed. Roger never expected her to bypass his expectations, though she did not in her skill; but her ability to never give up.

**Cho Chang** liked her loyalty best. In the DA she wasn't too fond of seeing her across the room, wide eyed and ready to learn. But that quickly changed (especially when they were partnered up.) Cho had never thought of her at being very good at anything. But she pulled through numerous times and surprised them all. Cho found out she was indeed an excellent witch (one she wouldn't mind depending on in the battlefield); just as much as she was an excellent friend.

**Marietta Edgecombe** liked her dancing skills best (maybe because she had none herself.) She had always spied her in the halls, twirling and spinning about, but was always too afraid to approach. Being in the DA (and Cho Chang's friend) she was finally able to approach her without fear. After meetings, Marietta always ended up staying behind everyone to receive lessons.

**Colin Creevy** liked her face best. It had a different expression every time he walked by. For that reason, he went on a search to ask her to model for him. It wasn't hard to find her, being in the same year and nearly sharing most of their classes. When he asked, the most beautiful expression of happiness floated upon her face; Colin felt compelled to take a picture.

**Dennis Creevy** liked her nose best. It was strange to like that about a person, especially as a favourite quality. But it (her nose) was cute, small and just like a button. (He had a soft spot for cute things; and adored all his pictures his brother took of her.) Dennis had always admired it, ever since he first came to the magical castle and fallen in the lake; she gave him her button-up jumper. (The buttons had a resemblance to her nose; small and cute.) The jumper has always been his favourite.

**Remus Lupin** liked her understanding best. She had a great deal of it, and was always willing to listen to anyone who desperately needed to share something. He was her teacher, a great number of years her elder. But before every Fullmoon (and usually after, when he felt recovered enough) he sought her out, just to talk. Remus always felt better afterwards.

**Sirius Black** liked her humor best (it was different from most people he knew.) He was an escaped convict from Azkaban, but she never feared him once. At headquarters, exploring his inner prankster, he often tried to prank her – needless to say they all failed, but she humored him none the less. With the world collapsing around him, (his sanity often failing) at times all Sirius needed was to be humored. For that he was grateful.

**Moaning Myrtle** liked her compassion best. At first she was jealous of the girl, being alive and all. But after years of having visits only from that one girl, Myrtle gave up. She always listened to everything Myrtle had to say, even if some of it wasn't really interesting in the first place; and on Christmas, went as far as to decorate her stall for her. For the first time in 50 years, Myrtle was happy.

**The Grey lady** liked her unique charm best. Having died a brutal death, and lived a grim and jealous life the ghost didn't have much confidence about herself. But the girl who carried her house colours didn't seem to care much about any of that, liking to instead spend her evenings chatting with the Grey lady about mythical creatures that had existed in the ghost's time period; accepting her for what she was.

**Luna Lovegood** liked her friends best. She had always been a little lonely growing up, despite the fact she was surrounded by magical creatures. Attending Hogwarts had to have been one of the best things that happened in her life (besides finding a crumpled-horned snorlack with daddy in Sweden.) And sure she was a little on the loony side, it's what they called her at school you see, but with as many friends as she had, she ought to be the happiest loony person there was.

Fin.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, or any of the characters.

A/N: I'm _thinking_ of writing a second part, to all of Luna's faults – however she won't be bashed, I love her character too much.

Originally I wanted to write this for a livejournal - there's a community where you can only write five sentences per entry, but I wrote it first, and ended up not being able to match up each prompt with what I wrote :sweatdrop: oh wells... I liked how it turned out.

Updated: I've added new characters; Hagrid, Dennis Creevy and changed Percy and Cho.


End file.
